Electronic devices, such as tablet computers and other electronic reading devices, may be used to display textual content, such as an electronic book (“e-book”). A reader may be interested in adding multimedia content to accompany the text, such as illustrations or photographs.
Prior solutions for providing content associated with the text of a document can include several disadvantages. For example, solutions allowing the addition of multimedia content to text require a user to manually select multimedia content items and associate the multimedia content items with portions of the text. Other solutions for providing content associated with the text of a document are limited to a look-up function. For example, a cursor hovering over a word or phrase in a document may cause a link to a related web page to be displayed. Such solutions are limited to using the selected word or phrase as a search term in isolation from the context of the document in which the word or phrase is located.